


In need of warmth

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian GP 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The Canadian Grand Prix of 2016 was quite cold, Lewis is in need of some warmth and hot chocolate.





	In need of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that came to be earlier. :)

To say Lewis was cold was an understatement.

He was walking through the pitlane with his team jumper zipped up to his neck and his warm Mercedes coat, but he was still cold.

Carrying on past the garages, Lewis zipped his coat up tighter and ducked his head. He just wanted a nice hot drink and somewhere warm.

As Lewis scanned his card to get into the paddock, he hears someone running after him.

Lewis turns around and grins at Sebastian. "Cold enough for you?" He gestures to the rather puffy Ferrari coat Sebastian wears.

"It's freezing." Sebastian nods, walking besides him up the paddock.

"I swear my hands are blocks of ice." Lewis replies, looking miserable.

Sebastian looks at him out of the corner of his eye and then slyly takes his hand and stuffs it into the pocket of his coat, keeping his hand warped around his.

Lewis smiles softly at him and walks a little closer. "I'm getting some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Yes." Sebastian nods, smiling happily.

Lewis grins at him and leads him towards the Mercedes motorhome.

* * *

When Toto enters the motorhome an hour later, he lets out a sigh at what he sees.

Lewis is happily talking to Sebastian, a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands and Sebastian's coat over his shoulders.

Lewis looks up as Toto enters and frowns at him. "What?"

"You are going to fuel rumours of a move to Ferrari in that coat." Toto admonishes Lewis. He then looks to Sebastian. "And you, people will think you're in secret talks with me."

"He was cold." Sebastian shrugs. "I couldn't let him freeze to death."

"He's right." Lewis smirks, looking warm and happy.

Toto shakes his head and looks at the two drivers. "Just be careful, yeah?"

"We are." Sebastian nods.

"Yeah, I made sure no one saw him come in." Lewis replies.

"Good." Toto nods before walking away to find Niki.

Lewis sighs and looks at Sebastian. "Thank you for the coat."

"I couldn't see you so cold." Sebastian replies with a shrug.

"I don't want to give it back." Lewis says with a grin, snuggling into the coat happily.

"Ah but I know other ways of keeping you warm if you did give it back." Sebastian replies, his eyes twinkling.

Lewis looks at Sebastian as he sits back in his seat with a smirk.

Lewis wordlessly shrugs the coat off and hands it back to a grinning Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
